


Sweet Hair Bro

by thezestycadenski



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, hair porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezestycadenski/pseuds/thezestycadenski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has paranoia about people touching his hair, it disgusts him for no apparent reason and all Arin's ever wanted to do is run his hands through it, maybe even tug on it a bit. So what happens one day when Arin gets his wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Hair Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Literal. Hair. Porn. What have I done? What have I become? (Not that I mind) Yeah this was inspired by that face Danny made when Arin was running his fingers through his hair during the Charlie Murder Polaris livestream. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Only matched by the fact that we actually get to see Danny's thumbs! AND MAN ARE THEY CRAZY. But it's super cool anyway. Also the first parts speech is directly what they said during that part of the livestream. Woop woop! This is a short one. Next up with be TWOB and then I'll start working on Work Bitch! Yay. Organisation. Kinda. But yes. This is pretty much for those hair fetishists out there. Enjoy!

"We actually just got a Tweet that asked _you_ -" Lisa points at Arin. "-to run your fingers through _his_ -" Lisa points at Danny. "-hair but I didn't know if you felt comfortable doing that."

At these words Danny's heart starts trying to thump it's way out of his chest in panic and Arin's heart melts in unadulterated joy.

"Why did that Tweet get selected?! Don't you have people monitoring this stuff?!" Danny's trying his hardest to keep calm but he can feel Arin's smile sear his skin as his hand starts nearing his hair. Arin's smile is uncontrollable and his body tenses in excitement at the chance to finally touch his best friends hair. Lisa's laughter doubles at their action. "It was @gmart711!"

Danny feels his face twist into a grimace as Arin's fingers lightly brush across his hair once.

"I hope you are happy now gmart," He says bitterly, his heart dropping at the feeling of Arin's fingers curling briefly in his hair. "You did this, Greg Martins." He hisses and he can't control his revulsion nor the horror-stricken look on his face when Arin's fingers delve deep into his hair, tugging at the strands.

Arin keeps his cool and utters out a long "Eww," revelling in the feeling of Danny's hair over his fingers. Despite the fact that it's oily and knotted Arin can't help but enjoy the sensation in his head while on the outside he acts normal, but he can't hide his huge smile and Danny notices.

"Now all I have to do to cook some eggs is go-" And Arin flicks his hand and Danny plays along, all the while suspicious of what Arin really felt about that experience.

~

It's later that night and Danny can't shake the feeling that Arin enjoyed what was the most harrowing experience of his life so when they're in the car, driving back from Polaris HQ he brings it up.

"So," He says as casually as possible, letting his fingers tap against his leg, the only sign that he has something on his mind. Arin glances over at Danny and notices the way the street lights shine of his friend's mass of hair and he thinks back to earlier that day. The urge to run his hands through it again hits him like a steel bar to the head and he quells it, only just, before answering. "So, what?"

Danny shifts himself and faces Arin. Usually he'd beat around the bushes when it comes to certain topics but this demanded brutal bluntness. "Did you actually enjoy touching my hair earlier today?" Arin chuckles to hide the sudden sting of realisation. "No, man. Your hair is gross." Danny scowls, not believing him. "Are you sure? You had a pretty big smile back there," Arin shrugs, keeping his gaze focused on the road if only to stop himself from staring at Danny's hair. "It was funny."

Danny shakes his head and Arin catches the slightest whiff of shampoo and it causes him to tighten his grip on the wheel. "You know how I feel about people touching my hair, Arin." Danny says, his jaw working. Arin nods slowly. "I do, so you should know that I would never take enjoyment from touching your hair." He's blatantly lying through his teeth, trying not to reach over and touch Dan's glorious locks, trying to keep his mind off Dan's wonderful mane, trying his damnedest to slow the suddenly veering blood-flow. Danny stares at him hard, not missing a single beat when Arin's face flushes red and his knuckles turn white from the grip he has on the steering wheel.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny purrs, knowing he's caught Arin thinking about something he shouldn't. He tries not to associate their conversation with the sudden urgent look in Arin's eyes.

"Nothing!" It's short and sharp and breathless and Danny's heartbeat spikes with maliciousness. He's given up on all pretenses whilst Arin clings to his like a drowning man to a rope. "My hair?" Danny asks, voice cutting through the tense air. "No!" Quick, too quick. Danny pounces on it. "My hair!" Triumph and then realisation dawns on him, and despite his horror, he feels a spark ignite in his stomach. "You're thinking about my hair." Tone laden with accusation with a slight brush of curiosity. Arin shakes his head wildly, sending his hair fanning out. "No!!" He pulls into their driveway abruptly. "Get out," Arin's hands shake as he removes them from the wheel, the sweaty skin sticking slightly to the leather.

Danny stares at him, his blood rushing in his ears, unable to move. He's never seen Arin get so worked up before and it thrills him. "No." He says softly, as Arin leans against the car door, not looking at him. Arin's breath comes in sharp pants, and he focuses on his shaking fists. He can hardly bring himself to look up but when he doesn't hear movement from the other side of the car he does, against his better judgement. Danny's staring at him with narrowed eyes, his hands clasped together in his lap, his wild mess of hair perfectly illuminated by the light shining from the street lamps and from the front of the house. Arin lets out a choked groan and fumbles with the door handle, flinging open the car door when he finds it and scrambling out towards the front door.

Danny manages to dart in front of him though and as Arin tries to puts his keys in the front door Danny's hands are on his, coaxing his hands away from the door and back towards the car. "We're gonna talk this out," His voice is soothing and Arin doesn't struggle. They get back into the car and once the doors are closed, Arin shrinks back into the seat, facing Danny. Danny looks at his best friend and wonders briefly how long Arin's had this weird thing about his hair.

"Why?" Arin stares at him like a lost child, helpless and small and Danny's curiosity grows further, his eyes dart away to rest on the house. Arin, without even realising what he's doing, reaches out and touches the ends of Danny's hair, letting his eyes fall shut. It's been far more than a few seconds before he realises that Danny's not pulling away, Arin's eyes fly open and he sees Danny still staring at the house. Arin doesn't dare move but he knows that Danny knows that he's touching his hair.

Tentatively, breathlessly, Danny lets himself become aware that Arin is touching his hair. It's still panic-inducing but now there's a warm glow that travels with it, smoothing the sharp edges of his fear into something more malleable. He lets go of his breath and leans in slightly, feeling Arin's fingers slip deeper into his hair but when Arin gasps, he pulls back completely. All too suddenly, Arin's hands are in his hair again, not gentle or testing but rough and aimless. Arin pulls him forward, letting his hands tangle through Danny's hair and they kiss, it's hot and careless and even though Danny's disgusted, there's a sick thrill that pulses at the bottom of his spine and even though Arin's lost all self-control, he still holds enough of himself together to realise that it is real and happening. 

They grasp at each other with abandon and Arin's shifting his hands through Danny's hair, tugging and feeling the tight curls and Danny's climbing awkwardly over the gear box, dragging Arin with him to the back seat. Arin leans back into the seat as Danny straddles him, their faces are flushed and hearts racing and Arin doesn't let go of Danny's hair as Danny nips his way down Arin's neck. They're both lost and out of control but it feels so good that they don't stop. Danny's making a meal out of Arin's neck, biting and sucking, using his teeth, making him moan with each bite on his bruised skin. Dan's hand makes it’s way down Arin's chest slowly, trailing along his stomach and rubbing along the obvious tent in his jeans.

Arin can’t take it and pulls away, untangling his fingers from Danny's hair and reaching for his pants. Danny stops him and hovers his face over Arin's, pupils blown and lips wet and swollen. "We’ll get there." He whispers, leaning in for one final teeth clashingly, mouth bruising kiss before leaving Arin in the car, panting and reeling from the heady experience.


End file.
